Accident Between Hiruma and Mamori
by Grth
Summary: Hiruma adalah anak inspektur yang di jodohkan dengan Mamori sang murid teladan di SMA Deimon karena ada sesuatu yang terjadi...terinspirasi sama film sassy girl chun hyang...!RnR...pelase...
1. Chapter 1

Grth:Hollaaa…holla…minna-san!Bertemu dengan saya,Grth!This is my second fic!*sok english*Sekarang saya buat pairing Hirumamo nih….agak repot juga sih…*readers:kalo repot kenapa di buat?* dan saya juga bersama Hiyoko!

Hiyoko:Yea!Hiyoko juga ada!

Grth:makasih ya udah nemeninn lagi di fic ke dua ku,Hiyoko-chan!

Hiyoko:tidak masalah Grth-chan!Aku kan termasuk asisten Grth-chan…!

Grth:Ini fanfic terinspirasi sama Drama-Korea yang asli lucu banget!Saya aja nonton ketawa ngakak sampai di bilang orang gila sama kakak sendiri….ngomong-ngomong Drama-koreanya judul nya Sassy Girl Chun Hyang…..ada yang tau gak?Dan ada adegan Mamori nendang Hiruma lho….*di cekek Hiruma* apa lagi,sifat mengancam Hiruma hilang lho….*di kirimin ribuan blackmail* sifat nya saya ubah jadi suka berkelahi,usil,pemberontak dan keras dan disini Hiruma jadi anak yang gak terlalu pandai dalam pelajaran tapi AQ nya yang tinggi….

Hiyoko:Sassy Girl Chun Hyang?Wow aku juga suka..!

Grth:kyaaa lagi lagi selera kita sama lagi…!*lompat lompat gaje*

Hiyoko:Oya ada orang bikinan Grth-chan lagi….

Nama:Azahina Sayaka

Umur: tiga tahun di atas Hiruma

Status:pembuat konflik!Cinta pertama Hiruma….

Grth:Sudah dulu ya cuap cuap nya*siapa juga yang nyuruh?*.Kita lanjut ke cerita!

Grth&Hiyoko:SELAMAT MEMBACA…!^^

**Accident Betwen Hiruma And Mamori**

Disclaimer:sudah pasti Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata…..kalo saya bilang saya yang punya Eyeshield,bisa bisa saya di cekek ma mereka berdua…XD

Pairing:Hirumamo tapi sedikit HirumaXOC

Genre:Romance,humor(tapi mungkin akan berubah-ubah)

Warning:OOC sangat(sangat amat dan sudah pasti!),jangan jantungan waktu baca,aneh,gak nyambung sangat,typo di sana sini,garing,hancur,Hiruma sifat nya beda sesuai yang saya bilang tadi,de el el….

"HEI,HIRUMA!SINI KAU!" teriak seseorang sambil mengejar seseorang yang tak lain adalah terus berlari berusaha keras untuk lepas dari kejaran orang orang di belakang nya mari kita liat tinggal sedikit aja salah satu orang yang merupakan pemimpin dari kumpulan orang yang mengejar Hiruma menarik blazer sekolah saja Hiruma langsung sadar dan mempercepat lari terus berlari dan kali ini hampir saja ia menabrak pedagang yang membawa gerobak kalau ia tidak melompati dagangan bergerobak yang mengejarnya malah sayang sekali hanya beberapa saja yang terhenti gara gara menabrak gerobak tadi mengingat banyak sekali orang yang Hiruma terus berlari berlari secepat sayang sekali ada jalan buntu yang menghadang nya saat ia memutuskan untuk berbelok arah!'sial!' pikir Hiruma

"Hei,Hiruma sekarang kau tak bisa melarikan diri lagi!" kata seseorang yang merupakan pemimpin dari kumpulan orang itu dan dia juga hampir berhasil menangkap Hiruma.

"Untuk apa kau mengejar ku sampai sejauh ini?" tanya Hiruma melirik tajam sekumpulan orang itu

"Kau sudah memukul adik ku kemarin!Dan aku ini kakak nya!"

"Sudahlah lepaskan hari lagi aku masuk tak mau berantem lagi…"kata Hiruma dengan nada santai

"Jadi karena kau masuk tes,ibu mu tidak ijin kan kau berkelahi,hah?Maju" perintah orang itu kepada anak buah nya dan terjadilah perkelahian di antara mereka berbanyak…

BAAAK!

BUKKK!

BIIKK!

BUKK!

MEONG!*heh?*

"Hh…hh..hh…" Hiruma dan sekumpulan orang itu semuanya Hiruma bisa menangani semua nya tapi akhirnya dia juga harus bersusah ada lagi sesorang yang merupakan anggota sekumpulan orang tadi melempari batu kapur kearah ….

PRUUUK!

Batu itu hancur di samping kepala Hiruma mengenai dinding di hanya terdiam saat batu hancur…..

Di kantor polisi…..

"DASAR ANAK GAK BERGUNA!" teriak ayah Hiruma saat menjemput anak nya yang di tangkap polisi karena ayah Hiruma juga merupakan Inspektur(kepala polisi).Jadi gampang saja polisi mengenali Hiruma yang anak inspektur.

"Akh…ta-tapi mereka duluan yang mengejarku dan ngajak berantem,yah!" elak Hiruma yang masih membela diri

"Jangan mengelak lagi…!" bentak ayah Hiruma yang sesekali memukul Hiruma dengan pemukul bola baseball*Grth:tega bener….!=_=''*.Sedangkan Hiruma berlindung di belakang ibuya sebagai tameng.

"Sudah lah ayah!" kata ibu Hiruma yang berusaha melindungi Hiruma sang anak kesayangan nya.

"TIDAK BISA BEGITU!" bentak ayah Hiruma dengan tinggi

"Tapi,yah dia akan ikut test!" balas ibunya yang membela anaknya

"Tapi kalau begitu terus dia tidak di terima di mana pun!" bentak ayah Hiruma lagi

"Makanya itu aku tidak mau ke Deimon!" kata Hiruma yang tidak peduli kalau ayah nya sudah naik darah

"APA?" bentak ayah Hiruma yang langsung melempar pemukul baseball ke arah Hiruma

Hiruma yang melihat pemukul bola baseball itu melayang ke arahnya langsung menghindar ala gaya khayang….

WUSHHH

Pemukul bola baseball itu melewati Hiruma lalu….

PRANGG

BRUUKK

Ternyata Hiruma tidak tahu kalau ada sebuah meja berwarna abu abu yang tidak terlalu tinggi yang di atas nya menyimpan Piagam ayahnya jauh di belakang nya.

"HIIIIHHH?" pekik(baca:teriak) Hiruma sangat amat kaget melihat Piagam ayah nya yang pecah tergeletak begitu saja…..

"Kau….!" Kata ayah Hiruma menahan amarah nya lalu berlari ke Hiruma….

"GYAA!"

Di sebuah taman di kota…

"Hei,Hiruma kau di pukul ayah mu lagi ya….?" tanya teman Hiruma bernama Reita(ini karangan author).

"Iya apa benar kau akan pergi?" tanya teman nya seorang lagi yang nama nya Teru.

"Mau gimana lagi….ayah ku sudah mendaftarkan aku di SMA Demon…." Kata Hiruma putus asa

"Trus gimana dengan Azahina-chan?" tanya Reita

"Entahlah…."

Di tempat Mamori…..

"Ibu,aku berakat ke sekolah ya…" Mamori pamit ke ibunya

"Tunggu dulu kata nya kamu perlu uang untuk ujian?" tanya ibu Mamori

"Ya aku sudah dapat uang kok bu…" jawab Mamori tersenyum

"Benarkah?Bagus kalau begitu" kata ibu Mamori senang

"Kalau gitu aku berangkat…"

"Ah,tunggu dulu Mamori…"

"Hm?Ada apa?"

"Uhm….ibu ada kerluan boleh ibu pinjam uang mu dulu?"

"Mana ada ibu yang malah meminjam uang ke anaknya?"pekik Mamori kesal

"Ayolah Mamori….masa kau pelit kepada ibu mu?"

"Baiklah aku tahu….ini…" Mamori menyerahkan uang setengah dari gajinya

"Kau memang baik Mamori…!" kata ibu Mamori tersenyum puas.

"Ini pakai buat beli makanan dan ini untuk beli ku sus…" Mamori menyerahkan langsung sisa uang gaji nya yang sudah di pakai nya seperempat untuk uang testnya

"Benarkah Mamori?Kalau begitu arigatou…!" ujar ibu Mamori senang

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat sekolah dulu…!"

Di SMA Demon…

Di pagi yang cerah semua anak berkumpul untuk melihat hasil test yang sudah di tunggu ada sosok perempuan yang berambut sebahu berwarna dark blue melihat hasil test dari belakang kerumunan orang dia adalah Suzuna Taki sahabat Mamori.*di sini ceritanya Suzuna sekelas sama Mamori dan Suzuna juga gak panggil Mamo-nee lagi tapi Mamo-chan!Sena juga lho…tapi sayang perempuan dan laki laki di pisah…XD*.Setelah melihat hasil test Suzuna kaget melihat Mamori yang ada di peringkat 2.

"Lho…?Kenapa peringkat dua?Bukankah dia selalu dapat peringkat satu?" gumam Suzuna kaget

Di kelas Mamori…..

Mamori diam di tempat duduknya dan pose nya seperti orang yang tidur di Suzuna menghampirinya

"Hei,Mamo-chan…jangan streess dong baru sekali dapat peringkat ke dua…." Kata Suzuna-chan menghibur Mamori tidak menanggapinya

"Ya~!…Mamo-chan….!" panggi Suzuna lagi karena panggilannya yang pertama tidak di hiraukan Mamori mangangkat kepalanya

"Uuum….?Hummmm….Suzuna-chan tohhh" ternyata Mamori tidak menanggis tapi…..tidur?

"Ya~!…ini aku Mamo-chan….!Sudah tidur saja dulu kau pasti lelah…." ucap Suzuna tersenyum.

Mari kita beralih ke Hiruma…..

Hiruma sedang bosan karena akhirnya dia jadi juga pindah di Demon.

"Ayah,di sini pohon nya bagus ya…!Pasti sangat beda dari tempat kita yang dulu…" kata ibu lah salah satu sifat ibu Hiruma yang bikin Hiruma sendiri merinding….

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak ada hubungan nya,bu…." jawab Hiruma merasakan hawa dingin semakin mencekam di musim yang menjemput sekeluarga ini tak terasa sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan mereka yaitu ke kantor kepolisian kota ayah Hiruma turun yang di timpuk-eh?Di sambut maksudnya hehehe….dan masuk ke dalam kantor barunya lalu mobil yang Hiruma dan ibunya tumpangi mulai berjalan kembali ke tempat tujuan yaitu ke rumah baru mereka,emang mau kemana lagi coba?*Grth:ya jelas ke rumah ku donggg….!(di buang rame rame ke sungai)*

Sesampainya di rumah baru Hiruma…..

Di ruang tamu ada ibu ibu yang memegangi sebuah foto extra besar dan berbolak balik untuk menempelkan di dinding dengan yang membawa barang barang mulai melakukan tugasnya yaitu mengeluarkan semua buku buku dari tas itu dengan sembarangan menaruh buku buku di sofa sampai tidak menyadari ada sesuatu yang sangat ibu itu yang merupakan ibu Hiruma itu dengan cepat mengambil barang itu dan melempar foto yang sedari tadi ia bawa mondar mandir untuk menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk memajang foto keluarga Hiruma

"Kenapa kau tidak hati hati menaruh benda berharga seperti ini?"bentak ibu Hiruma ke petugas itu

"Maaf…" jawab petugas itu

Lalu ibu Hiruma mengambil benda itu yang berbentuk kotak berwarna merah dan menaruhnya denga hati hati di atas tembok yang tidak ternyata benda itu adalah…piagam yang tanpa sengaja kena pemukul bola baseball saat ayah nya ingin melempari Hiruma dengan pemukul itu….(untuk jelas nya baca aja yang pertamanya itu)

"Ahhh…hampir saja pecah lagi…" guman ibu Hiruma lega

Di jalan….

Hiruma sedang jalan jalan tidak tentu arah nya dengan bosan

"Ahhhh…..di sini bosaann sekali…" guman Hiruma terus berjalan sampai ia menyadari kalau ia melewat peta umum yang di pajang di umum yang menunjukan tempat tempat wisata.

"Taman Nasional kota Demon?Taman Yuukoimei?" guman ia pun pergi ke tempat itu,Taman Nasional Kota Demon Taman Yuukoimei.

Di taman Yuukoimei…..

Hiruma sedang merekam pemandangan dengan perasaan sengan ia merekam salahnya kan kalau ia harus pindah ke kota yg indah ini?

"Tidak salah nya aku pindah ke kota ini" guman Hiruma senang.

Hiruma terus merekam pemandangan itu dengan sibuk.

Di tempat lain….

Di belakang taman Yuukoimei ada tembok dan di luar tembok itu ada Mamori yang menaruh tong sampah besar di depan ia mundur beberapa langkah dan…..

TAP…TAP….TAP…

Mamori berlari ke arah tong sampah dan ia sedikit melompat dan bertumpu di tong sampah besar itu dan….

WUSHHH….

Mamori sukses melewati tembok terbang seperti Mamori tidak sadar kalau ada orang di bawah yang tak lain adalah kaget melihat perempuan loncat di layar Hp menoleh ke bawah

"Ng…?" Hiruma dan Mamori sama sama menoleh dan….

"KYYYAAAA!"teriak Mamori yang pasti bisa bikin orang masuk UGD karena putusnya gendang telinga

BRRUUUUKKK!

Dengan sukses Mamori mendarat di tubuh ,Mamori tidak tau kan kalau tangan Hiruma masih nyelip di rok Mamori?

JEPRET!

"Ng…?" dengan blo'on nya Hiruma menarik tangan nya yang nyelip di rok Mamori dan Mamori diam dan….

"KYAA!" jerit Mamori juga Hiruma,ia kaget melihat Mamori berada di cepat Hiruma mendorong tubuh Mamori dan berdiri.

"Kau licik!" bentak Mamori sambil memukul Hiruma dengan tas yang ia bawa.

"Tu-tunggu dulu…!" Hiruma mencoba menjelaskan tapi tidak bisa karena ada serangan tas yang bertubi tubi menghantam sangat marah Mamori menendang Hiruma tepat di pantatnya….

Di sisi lain taman Yuukoimei….

Di sana ada Hiruma yang kesakitan karena di serang Mamori(di tambah tendangan).Dan Mamori masih marah.

"Tunggu,aku bukan orang seperti itu!Aku tadi lagi ngerekam pemandangan trus kau langsung lompat,kau lihat sendiri kan?" jelas Mamori hanya mendesah kasar.

"Kau sudah lihat?"

"Aku tidak lihat apapun!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar!"

"Berikan Hp mu" Mamori langsung menyambar Hp Hiruma dan melihat Hiruma mendengus melotot melihat 'hasil foto tak di sengaja' itu dan menganga lebar

"Hah…hah…ini apa?" pekik Mamori tanpa basa basi lagi Mamori langsung menginjak injak Hp Hiruma sampai Hp Hiruma yang bermodel buka-tutup itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti orang bodoh dan melototi apa yang Mamori lakukan terhadap Hp nya tangan yang bergetar Hiruma mengambil lagi Hp nya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu.

"Kau sudah gila?" bentak Hiruma melotot ke Mamori

"Dasar genit!Aku sudah berbaik hati tidak melaporkan mu!" bentak Mamori balik

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak melihat apa apa!" bentak sekali Hiruma memukul Mamori setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Hp nya.

"Hooh….sekarang kau mau main pukul?Ayo pukul!Pukul!" teriak mendengus kesal sesekali ia mau menjitak perempuan keras kepala ini tapi tidak jadi. 

"Haahh…..hari ini sangat sial…!" guman Mamori dan meninggal kan Hiruma mengejar Mamori yang keluar dari taman.

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak Hiruma

"Apa?"

"Apa kata mu?Kau Harus ganti rugi!Kau tau ini berapa harganya?"

"Kau ingin aku menggantinya?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Kau mau ku telpon polisi?"

"Kau masih beruntung aku tidak menuntut mu!Ohhh….berarti tadi kau lompat itu karena kau tidak membeli karcis untuk masuk kan?" tanya Hiruma yang langsung membuat Mamori terdiam

"Itu….emang kau siapa ku sampai harus bertanya seperti itu?Sudah jangan di ambil pergi dulu!" kata Mamori langsung kabur tapi di tahan Hiruma

"Tunggu dulu!Kau harus meminjam kan Hp mu!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin menelpon pinjam Hp mu!"

"Kenapa Harus?"

"Karena nanti ibu ku cemas!Cepat pinjam Hp mu!"

Denga terpaksa Mamori meminjamkan Hp nya ke langsung menyambar Hp menelpon otak nya sudah ada ide untuk membawa Hp Mamori sebagai ganti Hp nya.

"Hallo?Ibu?Ini aku!Ini bukan Hp ku" kata Hiruma lewat itu bohong atau langsung memberikan Hp nya yang rusak ke mulai menjauhi Mamori dan mendekati taxi yang ada di dekat nya.

"Hp ku?Ini tadi ada kejadian dan Hp ku di rusak tidak berantem lagi!Asal ibu tahu ya, dia itu perempuan!" kata Hiruma yang semakin mendekati taxi Mamori tidak mencurigai nya.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan"kata Hiruma dengan cepat Hiruma menyambar pintu taxi itu dan masuk dengan cepat

"Hei…!Tunggu!Jangan lari!Kembalikan Hp ku!" teriak Mamori sekencang kencang nya.

"Kalau kamu mau Hp mu kembali,perbaiki dulu Hp ku yang sudah kau rusak!" balas Hiruma tak kalah giman lagi?Taxi itu mulai berjalan dan lagi,sempat sempat Hiruma membuka jendela taxi dan kepalanya di tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan Mamori tindakan Hiruma itu merupakan suatu ejekan.

Di perjalanan…

Tring,Triung,Tung,Ting…..

Hp Mamori yang ada di tangan Hiruma ID nya tidak berpikir pasti dari cewek gila itu(tentang cewek gila itu menurut Hiruma lhoo yaa…)

"Hallo?" sapa Hiruma santai

"HEEII!CEPAT KEMBALIKAN PONSEL KU!" teriak Mamori di seberang sana

"Sudah di perbaiki?Cepat sekali!"

"Kenapa aku harus memperbaikinya?"

"Kalau kau tidak memperbaiki nya,ponsel mu tidak akan ku kembalikan!"

TUP!

Hiruma menutup telpon sleding itu dengan kasar.

Tring,Triung,Tung,Ting…..

Hiruma langsung mengangkat telpon.

"Hei,sudah ku bilang kalau Hp ku sudah kau perbaiki baru hubungi aku!" kata Hiruma

"Ya~!Ini punya Mamo-chan kan?Di mana Mamo-chan?"tanya di seberang sana

"Hmm….Mamo-chan nya masih di kamar mandi…nanti akan ku suruh telpon balik…" jawab Hiruma santai

TUP!

Hiruma langsung menutup telpon dengan kasar(again)

Di tempat toko seragam…..

Hiruma sedang melihat-lihat baju ?Ya sudah pasti karena ia sebentar lagi akan masuk SMA Deimon.

"Hm….tolong buatkan seragam yang kaki nya agak panjang" kata Hiruma ke pegawai

"Baik"

Tring,Triung,Tung,Ting…..

"Hallo?"

"HEII!" teriak di seberang sana sampai terdengar ke pegawai menjauh kan telinga nya dari ponsel dan kalau Hiruma tidak menjauhkan telinga nya,maka ia jamin besoknya dia akan tidak bisa mendengar apa apa Hiruma keluar dari toko seragam itu.

"Ada apa?"tanya Hiruma

"Kembalikan ponsel ku"

"Kau sudah perbaiki Hp ku?"

" ada di mana?" jawab Mamori berbohong

"Aku?Di Demon"

"Apa ini tidak terlalu mudah menemukan mu di Deimon?

"Kau pasti akan kesulitan mencariku!"

"Kau tak usah khawatir aku pasti datang!"

Kalian tahu sekarang?Di depan Mamori ada Hiruma!

"Aku akan menemukan kamu" kata Mamori sambil mengikuti Hiruma dari belakang(tanpa sepengetahuan Hiruma)

"Benarkah?Tapi Demon sangat akan ke sulitan menemukan ku"

"Tapi dunia ini sangat kecil"

"Eh...?"

Hiruma berusaha mencerna kata kata Mamori Hiruma menoleh ke sana ada Mamori dengan senyum manisnya.

"Dunia ini memang kecil!" guman Mamori

Hiruma yang tadi menoleh sekarang nyengir gak jelas dan langsung kabur.

"HEII!" teriak Mamori sesekali menunjuk nunjuk terus berlari dan sudah pasti ada Mamori di Hiruma melewati gang Mamori pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja terus mengejar Hiruma ke gang kecil itu.'Kuat juga dia bisa mengejarku' guman Hiruma dalam kejar kejaran ria di gang kecil sekarang mereka kejar kejaran di jalan besar!Hiruma berlari untuk menemukan rumah yang sekarang ia dan sekeluarga dengan cepat berbelok di perempatan rumah nya dan berlari ke rumah berwarna cokelat mengintip dari tembok yang ada di sisi luar pintu kecil melihat Mamori yang diam sejenak di perempatan dan berlari menuju rumah panik Hiruma menekan (baca:memukul) tombol bel berkali kali.(Grth:What?Hiruma panik?Bisa juga dia panik seperti itu!XD*di tendang Hiruma*)

"Buka!Buka!Cepat!" teriak kecil Hiruma sambil memencet tombol bel dengan kasar

Mamori melewati rumah persembunyian Hiruma tadi cara apa yang ia gunakan untuk masuk ke berbalik ke depan rumah Hiruma.

"Cepat juga !Kalau ketemu lagi,itu adalah hari terburuk bagi nya!" guman Mamori Mamori berjalan menuju perempatan,Hiruma keluar dari tempat persembunyian Hiruma mengintip dari tembok Hiruma melihat Mamori yang sedang berjalan ke perempatan,tiba tiba Mamori menoleh ke arah pintu kaget setengah buru ia masuk dan menutup pintu nya hanya mendesah kecil dan pergi.

Di toko perbaikan Hp….

Mamori dengan kesal masuk ke toko itu.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya pegawai ramah

"Tolong pebaiki ponsel ini!" jawab Mamori menaruh ponsel Hiruma yang ia rusak dengan kasar di atas meja.

Pagi hari di rumah Hiruma…..

Tring,Triung,Tung,Ting…..

Ponsel Mamori yang ada di tangan Hiruma malas Hiruma bengun dari tidur nya dan mengambil ponsel yang kurang ajal itu,eh?Kurang ajar maksudnya hehe….

"Siapa sih yang telpon pagi pagi gini?" bentak Hiruma yang entah sama menyambar ponsel itu dari meja dan melihat ID pemangginya.

"Bukankah ini nomor ku?"tanya Hiruma pada dirinya langsung mengangkat telpon itu.

"Hallo?" Hiruma mengangkat telpon dari Mamori.

Di depan gerbang taman Yuukoimei….

"Aku sudah di depan ada di mana?" tanya Hiruma tidak sabaran mengambil Hp nya kembali

"Aku ada di sini!" jawab Mamori lewat telpon dan di seberang menuruni tangga sambil melambaikan tangan nya….

"Ayo cepat kau ke sini!" teriak Hiruma

"Hp mu bagus,bisa foto dan Video…..kalau gitu kau ambil saja Hp ku dan aku ambil Hp mu bagaimana?"

"Mwo[1]?"

"Di kontak Hp mu ada banyak nomor cewek,sepertinya cantik cantik" guman Mamori dengan maksud mengejek.

"Kau…!Diam di tempat mu!" teriak Hiruma langsung main nyebererang aja tapi ia kembali ke tempat nya karena ada banyak kendara yang sekarang Mamori sedang berfoto foto ria dengan Hp melelet kan lidahnya ke tidak tahan Hiruma langsung maju tapi balik lagi

TIN!TIN!

Klakson mobil mobil mobil yang melaju tadi memarahi perlahan lahan Bus datang di depan Mamori.

"Oya pulsa mu banyak juga…." Mamori mengejek Hiruma lagi

"Cih….!" Hiruma mendengus kesal.

Mamori berjalan ke itu juga tidak ada mobil yang cepat Hiruma yang melihat Hiruma berlari langsung mempercepat jalan nya alias berlari ke arah sekali saat Mamori sudah naik,Bus sudah mulai jalan dan pintu Bus di terus mengejar Bus dalam Mamori langsung duduk dekat jendela dan sekaligas di dekat membuka jendela nya.

"Nama mu Hiruma kan?Ja ne…!" kata Mamori meleletkan lidah nya Hiruma?Oh…jangan khawatir….dia sudah mulai kecapekan dan berhenti…..

Di dalam Bus…..

Mamori tersenyum puas setelah membalaskan dendam nya*Grth:kayak dendam Nyi Pelet aja…=,=''*.

"Dia pasti marah" guman Mamori tersenyum dan bergidik.

Ting,Trung,Tung,Tring….

Hp Hiruma yang ada di tangan Mamori mengambil Hp sementaranya(Hp Hiruma) dan melihat nama pemanggil ID Sayaka.

"Uhm?Azahina Sayaka?" guman ragu ragu Mamori mengangkat telpon itu

"Hallo?" sapa Mamori ragu ragu

Di tempat Hiruma…..

Hiruma jalan sambil mengutuk terlalu marah Hiruma menendang pohon di dekatnya.

DUAKK

Suara nya keras orang memandang Hiruma Hiruma?Ohh…tidak perlu khawatir!Ia sudah kesakitan dari kesakitan Hiruma berjalan mendekati bangku yang ada di samping pohon pun duduk dan memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

Tring,Triung,Tung,Ting…..

Hp yang ada di tangan Hiruma SMS dari Ako teman Mamori.

_From:Ako-chan_

_Hei Mamori,kapan kau kembalikan uang ku?_

Hiruma yang membaca SMS itu langsung tersenyum jail.

"Mari kita lihat,siapa yang akan menyesal!" kata Hiruma tersenyum membalas SMS itu

_To:Ako-chan_

_Kita kan teman...jadi tak perlu di kembalikan!_

"KEKEKEKE!Matilah kau!" tawa Hiruma meledak seketika.

Selesai membalas sms Hiruma memencet nomor temannya dan menelpon nya

"Hallo?Ini aku Hiruma!Aku Ganti Hp sekarang!Hp ku yang sekarang lagi gratis!Ayo kita ngobrol dulu!" kata Hiruma

"Aku dengar Azahina-chan bilang perempuan yang ?Temanmu?" tanya teman Hiruma lewat langsung terdiam dan sedikit marah.

"ANI[2]….!" bentak Hiruma dan langsung menutup telpon dengan kasar.

"Kak Azahina-chan" guman Hiruma

Lalu Hiruma mengambil Hp dan menelpon Mamori dan…..

"_Tuut….tut…Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan area cobalah beberapa saat lagi..."_

"Keh…kemana orang itu?" kata Hiruma tiba Hiruma terdiam mengingat ia ingat adalah telpon dari seseorang yang menelpon ke Hp Mamori di langsung menelpon orang itu yang tak lain adalah Suzuna.

"Hallo?" sapa Suzuna ramah

"Kau tau Mamori kan?Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Hiruma _to the point_.

Di tempat toko Manik Manik…

Mamori sangat asyik melihat aksesoris yang di sampai Mamori tidak tahu kalau ada yang menelpon nya

_Drrtt…Drrtt...Drrtt..._Hp sementara Mamori Mamori tidak mendengar apa apa*Grth:Mamori sudah budeg kali ya?:D(di hajar Mamori)*.Lalu Suzuna menghampirinya.

"Kau sudah datang Suzuna-chan"

"Mamo-chan kau tidak pusing melihat ini semuanya?" tanya Suzuna

"Mana dari dulu ingin menjadi pengusaha Manik Manik seperti ini…" jawab Mamori dengan senang

"Kalo begitu kau pilih mana, kue sus apa menjadi pengusaha manik manik?" Tanya Suzuna

"Hmmm…..sulit juga ya…aku sih mau ke dua ….kue susu aja deh…!"

"Aku tahu…..Oya yang nama nya Hiruma itu siapa mu?Teman mu?"

"Oh…dia.."

"Tadi dia tanya kau ada di dia marah sekali"

"Kau tidak bilang aku di sini kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Bagus…!" kata Mamori sedikit lega

"Oya Mamo-chan,kau tau sekarang hari apa?" tanya Suzuna dengan wajah berbinar binar.

"Iya..iya…hari ini ultah mu kan?"

"Hahaha…Mamo-chan ternyata ingat juga….kalau begitu kita ke taman bermain yuk untuk merayakan nya…!" seru Suzuna bersemangat.

"Iya…iya…."

"Kalau begitu aku telpon Sena dulu…!" kata Suzuna yang langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Kau sekarang pacaran dengan Sena?" tanya Mamori

"I-iya…"

Di tempat Sena…..

Sena kini sedang asyik main game di kamarnya dengan serius.

'Ya~ha!Touchdown!Ya~ha!Touchdown!'

Tiba tiba ponsel Sena susah payah Sena mengambil ponselnya di sakunya tapi permainan game nya masih di lanjutkan melihat ID -chan.

"Hallo?" sapa Sena sopan.

"Ya~!Sena kau tahu sekarang hari apa?"

"Iya…iya…aku tahu…hari ulang tahun mu kan?"

"Ya~! Tepat sekali!Ayo kita rayakan di taman bermain yang baru di buka di dekat sini!"

"Iya…iya jam berapa?"

"Em…sekitar jam 5 sore..!"

"Ya sudah sampai nanti ya!"

TUP

Sena menutup saja Sena menaruh ponselnya tiba tiba berbunyi dengan susah payah(lagi) mengambil Hp dan melihat ID -san.

"Ada apa Mamo-chan?"tanya Sena langsung begitu mengangkat telpon nya.

"Keh…..ini bukan Mamo-chan….!Kau tahu di mana dia?" tanya Hiruma _to the point_

"Eh?Kalau ini bukan Mamo-chan,lalu siapa?"

"Aku?Aku tadi membawa Hp aku ingin mengembalikan nya"

"Oh… aku tidak tahu sekarang Mamo-chan ada di mana tapi….."

"Tapi…?"

"Besok kami ada acara di taman bermain di dekat sini jadi kamu bisa siapa nama mu?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu….jam berapa kalian ke sana?"

"Sekitar jam 5 sore…"

"O….kau jangan beri tahu orang keras kepala sialan itu kalau aku juga datang ke tampat itu"

"Orang keras kepala sialan?"  
"Eh….Mamo-chan bilang juga ke Mamo-chan sialan itu supaya jangan macam macam dengan Hp ku!Mengerti?" kata Hiruma mengeluarkan hawa yang tidak pun jarak Sena dengan Hiruma jauh tapi Sena dapat merasakan hawa yang tidak mengenakan lewat Hp

"Me-mengerti…!" kata Sena gugup tapi agak kesal karena Hiruma seenaknya memanggil teman+tetangga yang sudah seperti saudara sendiri dengan embel embel 'sialan' nya.

TUP!

Hiruma menutup telepon dengan kasar yang membuat Sena semakin marah.

Besok nya di taman bermain Kegiema…..

Mamori,Suzuna,Sena sedang jalan jalan sedang asyik ngobrol sambil berkeliling mencari sesuatu yang menarik.

"Hei,Mamo-chan,Sena kita ke Café itu yuk!" ajak Suzuna sambil menunjuk nunjuk sebuah Café yang ramai tapi sederhana.

"Iya ayo!" Mamori menerima ajakan Suzuna sedangkan Sena hanya mengikuti.

Di dalam Café…..

'Ya~Ha!Touchdown!Ya~Ha!Touchdown!'

Hp Sena mengambil Hp nya dan melihat ID pemanggil tahu yang menelpon itu orang yang seenak jidat nya memanggil Mamori dengan embel-embel 'sialan'.

'Ah,orang itu….' Pikir Sena

"Siapa Sena?" tanya Mamori sambil mengintip layar Hp Sena.

"Mamo-chan Hp mu ada di mana?" tanya Sena sambil menutup layar Hp nya

"Oh…Hp ku ada di tangan orang lain…belum aku cerita kan ya…?"kata Mamori sedikit kesal.

"Aku sudah tau kok Mamo-chan" kata Sena santai

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Ada yang menelpon ku menanyakan Mamo-chan ada di mana…"

"Kau beritahu…."

"Tidak,saat dia menelpon ku,aku tidak tahu kau ada di mana…"

"Oh…..ya sudah ayo kita pesan kue yang besar…!" kata Mamori tiba-tiba lampu menjadi redup dan berkelap kelip.

"Nah ini sudah jam 7 acara kita akan mengadakan lomba dance..!" kata sang MC mereka ber-3 hanya bengong.

"Supaya menarik,kami menghadiahkan 1 juta yen!" seru sang MC sekali para pengunjung yang mendengar jumlah uang 1 juta yen langsung menganga lebar.

"Mamo-chan lumayan tuh!Ikutan yuk…!" ajak Suzuna

"He?Aku gak bisa dance!" tolak Mamori

"Ayolah Mamo-chan!Ikut ya,ya,ya?Kami juga ikutan kok!" ajak Suzuna sekali lagi.

"Iya deh…"

Mari kita beralih ke Hiruma….

Hiruma kini sedang di luar Café yang di kunjungi Mamori,Suzuna dan ba-bi-bu lagi Hiruma Hirumamasuk,ia di kejut kan dengan lampu yang berkelap kelip yang menyilaukan dalam Café tersebut ada panggung atas panggung ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjoget perempuan membelakangi yang memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan menahan saat sepasang kekasih itu sudah selesai tiba tiba ada peserta yang Hiruma kenal yang kini ia sedang membawa Hp sang Mamori tampil para pengunjung bertepuk tangan dengan salting sendiri melihat penampilan mengenakan boot yang berwarna hitam dan boot itu berhak sekitar 6 sepertinya ragu ragu untuk melakukan hal sebenarnya ia di paksa Suzuna untuk mengenakan pakaian ini yang menurutnya terlalu terbuka agak ragu Mamori pun mulai dengan aksi pernah di ajarkan dance oleh kakak sepupunya sewaktu ia masih selesai menari Mamori,Hiruma iseng memfoto Mamori saat Mamori menari di bagian !Hiruma berhasil mendapatkan foto tidak tahu kenapa ia harus memfoto iner Hiruma yang di hilangkan author muncul merasa kalau memfoto Mamori yang seperti ini pasti akan mendapatkan bahan ancaman Mamori selesai tampil ia langsung di seret Hiruma keluar Café.

Di luar….

"Mana Hp ku?" tanya Hiruma langsung

"Berikan Hp ku dulu…" jawab Mamori menjulurkan tangan mendesah kecil dan mengambil Hp Mamori yang ada di Mamori juga mengambil Hp kanan mereka berdua menjulurkan Hp tangan kiri mereka sama-sama mengambil Hp mereka menarik tangan kiri mereka yang sudah menggenggam Hp mereka tanpa di suruh mereka mengecek daftar membelakangi pasanga-Plaaak!- Oke,oke musuh mereka maksud nya….

"Hahh….!Banyak sekali yang ia telpon…!" pekik Mamori jantungan yang melihat daftar panggilan nya yang mencapai 30 pemanggilan yang nomor nya tidak di kenal -umur Mamori belum pernah menelpon orang sebanyak setelah ia mengecek maneger file ia kaget melihat dirinya yang di foto saat dance tadi.

"Ng…?Ini kan aku..!Oh…sekarang dia ingin mengancam ku dengan ini..?Oke sekarang kau tidak beruntung!Dasar setan!" umpat Mamori yang entah mengapa sangat mudah ia keluarkan kalau berada di dekat Hiruma.

"Hahh…utnung saja dia tidak menelpon orang ke banyak nomor….tapi kenapa pulsa ku habis….?" pekik Hiruma melihat pulsa yang masih 20.000 itu*Grth:itu mah namanya masih banyak,gek…!=_="a(Hiyoko's translate:gek=biasa nya di pakai untuk manggil cewek yang belum di kenal di Bali)*.Tiba-tiba Hiruma terdiam dan mengingat sesuatu.

"Hei,kata nya Azahina-chan katanya?" tanya Hiruma yang sudah selesai menegcek daftar menoleh dan menyodorkan secarik kertas memandangi kertas itu sejenak lalu ia menelpon Azahina dan meninggalkan juga tak mau berlama-lama diam di luar karena terlalu nya Mamori masuk ke dalam Café yang ia tadi kunjungi.

TBC

[1] "Mwo?"="Apa?"

[2] Ani=bukan

Bagaimana,bagaimana?Bagus tidak?*readers:NGGAK!*

Maaf banget kalo ada kesalahan yang banyak...

Sekali lagi gomen!Joesonghabnida.…!m(_ _)m

Pasti miripkan dengan apa yang ada di film nya?

Emang sengaja saya buat mirip…habisnya gak ada ide sih….*di timpukin ribuan sepatu*

Lain kali saya pakai otak sendiri deh...(kalo bisa…*di hajar massa*) maaf ya….

Karena saya lagi tertarik sama Bahasa Jepang dan Bahasa Korea…..saya jadi pingin ngemasukin bahasa korea atau bahasa jepang dikit-dikit…..*all:siapa juga yang tanya?*

Boleh kan…..?

Sebenernya saya udah lama bikin fic ini….gara-gara sibuk terus…PR pada menggunung semua…ada ulangan juga…..mana sakit lagi..….jadi gak kesampaian nge-publishnya…*all:siapa juga yang peduli?*

Oya ada yang minta saya buat pairing SenaSuzu lagi…..maaf ya saya belum punya ide buat pairing SenaSuzu…..

Tapi pasti saya buat nantinya….sekali lagi maaf…m(_ _)m

Sebenernya saya mau bikin fic ini pakai fandom naruto yang pairing nya Sasusaku….tapi….saya penasaran gimana ya kalo Hiruma jadi begok,tanpa akuma techou dan AK 47 nya…..*di hajar,di tendang,di bazooka, di timpuk,di ancam Hiruma*

Dan saya juga berencana untuk buat yang agak mirip drama korea juga judul nya You're Beautiful yang mungkin akan saya bikin judulnya Bintang Favoritku! 

Tolong di beritahu ya kalau Fic ini lebih cocok pakai pairing Sasusaku(naruto) dari pada Hirumamo(eyeshield 21)…..

Tolong di REVIEW ya supaya saya bisa yakin untuk melanjutkan Fic aneh ini….!

Grth&Hiyoko: Mind To Review?*puppy eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

Hahahahaiiiii….!Saya Grth…!Maaf ya kalo ch 1 nya hancur BGT…..banyak typonya…=w=

Grth: Uokeh…..sekarang saya tidak perlu banyak bicara lagi…!

Hiyoko: ng!Ayo Grth-chan…!

Grth: ayo…!

Grth&Hiyoko: selamat membaca…!^^

**Accident Between Hiruma and Mamori**

Pairing: Hirumamo…!*teriak pake suara toa*Tapi sedikit HirumaXOC*bisik-bisik*

Genre: Romance,Humor(tapi mungkin akan berubah-ubah)

Rated: T

Warning: sangat OOC!(sangat amat dan sudah pasti!),jangan jantungan waktu baca,aneh,hancur,ngawur,pemaksaan tokoh dan kawan-kawan nya…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Di SMA Deimon…

Sekarang adalah hari di mana SMA Deimon melakukan upacara yang merupakan kegiatan wajib di sekolah. Lalu kepala sekolah memulai pidato sayang ucapan panjang-lebar beliau tidak di dengarkan oleh seluruh murid sibuk dengan kegiatan yang mengobrol,main Hp dan ada juga yang main injak-injakan kaki*permainan macam apa itu?o.O*

Dan setelah 1 jam kemudian*lama amat?* kepala sekolah sudah selesai dengan pidato panjang kepala sekolah membuka map yang berisikan pernyataan tentang murid teladan dan akan mendepatkan beasiswa di setiap bulan nya.

"Nah…..sekarang mari kami umumkan siapa yang mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai murid teladan dan yang akan mendapatkan beasiswa adalah…" kepala sekolah menggantungkan kalimatnya supaya murid-murid lainnya usaha itu sangat mubazir karena mereka sudah tahu kalau yang mendapatkan semua itu adalah…..

"Anezaki Mamori…!" lanjut kepala sekolah .Lalu Mamori pun maju dengan di iringi tepuk tangan dari seluruh murid dan saat Kepala sekolah memberikan sebuah gulungan tiba-tiba ada yang datang…

BREEMM…..BREEMM…

Dengan mengenakan baju sekolah, pemuda yang menaiki motor tiger itu dengan santainya melaju di samping murid-murid yang sedang berbaris. Semua termasuk para guru langsung akhirnya motor itu berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Mamori dia adalah…

JENG, JENG, JENG, JENG…!

HIRUMA YOICHI…!

JEGGGGEEERRRR…!

DUAR…..DUAR…!*kayak petasan aja…=,="*

Mamori seperti tersambar petir mrlihat wajah cewak-cewek yang lain malah terpesona melihat Hiruma.

"Bukan kah dia si genit waktu itu?" guman Mamori ia sadar kalau ia sekarang di tatap seolah- olah berkata "Kau-me-nge-nal-nya?".Karena sadar di tatap begitu, ia hanya tersenyum miris yang seolah-olah berkata "Saya tidak mengenalnya pak!"

Di kantor guru…

"Kenapa kau bawa motor ke sekolah,hah?ITU MERUPAKAN PELANGGARAN TATA TERTIB!Kau tahu itu?" bentak wali kelas Mamori yang merupakan wali kelas Hiruma ~ panggil saja dia Mamori sedang asyik menghitung uang SPP, uang kas sekolah dan antar kelas dan lain-lain.

"Ye…" jawab Hiruma menunduk.

"Sekarang, sebagai hukuman aku menyuruhmu untuk membuat laporan tentang nilai-nilai pelajaran dan tentang pelajaran mu di sekolahmu yang terdahulu…dan harus di kumpulkan sepulang sekolah…!" bentak Takumu-sensei lagi.

"Ye…" jawab Hiruma yang masih Mamori bangun dan menghampiri Takumu-sensei.

"Ini uangnya sudah saya hitung dan jumlah nya sesuai dengan jumlah murid yang ada di uang kas kelas XII 8 juga sudah terkumpul semua." Jelas Mamori sopan.

"Ah….terima kasih Anezaki…dan tolong hitung juga punya kelas kita XII 5." pinta Takumu-sensei yang menyerahkan uang yang beramplop.

"Ye…" jawab Mamori sopan.

"Hh…dasar tak punya etika…benar-benar setan!" kata Mamori di sela-sela ia menghitung uang dan sudah pasti ucapan itu tidak di dengar oleh hal dari mulut Mamori, Hiruma langsung melototi Mamori mendengus pelan.

"Lain kali jangan di ulangi…!" kata Takumu-sensei tegas.

"Dan sekarang kau akan masuk ke kelas XII 5 sekelas dengan tidak bukan sekelas sih nama nya….karena sekolah kita perempuan dan laki-laki di pisah….yah~anggap saja kalian ini sekelas ya….." kata Takumu-sensei kalem.

Hiruma dan Mamori sama-sama membelalakan matanya tidak kelihatannya tidak terima sedangkan Mamori terima-terima saja karena ia tidak mau nama baiknya sebagai murid teladan akan lenyap begitu saja dan alasan Mamori menerima kenyataan ini karena sudah jelas tidak ada setan yang kan kelas laki-laki.

"Dan kau akan di antarkan ke kelas oleh Anezaki…."ujar Takumu-sensei lagi.

"HAH?" pekik Mamori dan Hiruma pekikan yang kencang itu, Takumu-sensei dan guru-guru yang ada di situ langsung kaget.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Takumu-sensei yang kaget mendengar pekikan di tanyai begitu Mamori langsung mengubah sikap nya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya .Sedangkan Hiruma diam saja.

"Nah~….sekarang Anezaki…kau antarkan Hiruma ke kelas nya…" kata Takumu-sensei lagi.

"Ye…"

Di luar kantor guru…

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini , setan?" tanya Mamori mendengus kayak sapi.*di timpuk panci*

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu…!Lagi pula siapa yang kau panggil setan, hah?" kata Hiruma.

"Huh…ya sudah kau cari saja kelas mu sendiri…!Aku gak mau tahu…" kata Mamori ngacir ke kelas nya.

"Hei…beritahu aku di mana kelasnya …!Yea…!" teriak Hiruma mengejar ia di hadang hanya diam dan saling sekian detik kemudian kedua lengan Hiruma di pengangi seseorang.

"Bawa dia ke belakang sekolah" perintah Sena.

Di kelas Mamori…

ZRAAK…

Pintu Suzuna masuk dengan membuat Mamori yang terjadi?batin Mamori.

"Mamo-chan…!Ini gawat!Anak baru tadi berkelahi dengan Sena di belakang sekolah…!" teriak Suzuna panik.

"Apa?" teriak Mamori yang langsung keluar dari kelas dan di susul oleh Suzuna dengan inline skate nya.

Di belakang sekolah…

WUSHHH…

Angin berhembus sepoy-sepoy membelai rambut Hiruma dan begitu -sampai para penonton yang menyaksikan perkelahian ini diam seribu Sena menatap tajam Hiruma hanya tersenyum manis*wah~…keluar nih OOC nya Hiruma….=,="(fic ini memang OOC sangat kan?)*

"Kenapa kau bawa aku ke sini…?" tanya Hiruma kalem.

"Huh…kau sudah mengganggu Mamo-chan…kau tidak sadar?"

"Mengganggu?Siapa yang mengganggu siapa?"

Karena muak mendengar perkataan Hiruma, Sena langsung menyerang Hiruma langsung mereka terlibat pertarungan yang Hiruma menemukan celah dan menahan tangan usaha itu di ketahui juga menahan tangan mereka saling menahan tangan ada orang datang dengan membawa sapu dan alat sudah pasti itu Mamori…

"HEI…!SUDAH KU BILANG, KAN?JANGAN BERKELAHI DI SEKOLAH…!" teriak Mamori yang membuat Sena, Hiruma dan para penonton dan Sena langsung menarik tangan saat Mamori bersiap memberikan hukumunan, Mamori tepeleset alat pel yang ia bawa.

SREKK…

"KYA…!" pekik reflek mencari pegangan untuk menahan agar dirinya tidak sial menimpa tidak sengaja menarik celana olahraga Sena sebagai penahan dirinya.

SRETTT…

BRUUK…

Mamori dengan mulus nya melorotkan celana Sena.

SHIINGG…

Semua dewi Fortuna masih melindunginya karena ia masih mengenakan boxer berwarna cokelat inilah daftar semua orang yang melihat boxer Sena:

Mamori: pucat pasi

Suzuna:menutup mulut dan sweatdrop

All(yang cowok): sweatdrop + menahan tawa.

All(yang cewek): sweadrop + menutup mata dan muka.

Hiruma hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya ke arah Sena atau yang lebih tepat ke arah boxer dengan berbaik hati Hiruma menaikan celana Sena ke tempat semula dan menepuk pelan pundak Sena yang menunjukan keprihatinan.

Di atap sekolah…

"Sena…!Sena!Kau di mana…?Maafkan aku, Sena!Aku tidak sengaja…!" teriak Mamori di atap Hiruma hanya diam mengikuti Hiruma turut prihatin atas kejadian tadi yang menimpa tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kejadian tadi menimpa dirinya.

"Hahh…memang sulit menemukannya…aku lupa dia kan lari nya cepat…mungkin ia tidak ingin melihat ku saat ini…Hiruma, aku minta tolong cari Sena dan ajak di bicara…setelah baikan ajak dia ke kelas…" ujar Mamori meninggalakan Hiruma yang mematung.

"Hei…kenapa aku?" tanya Hiruma.*Grth: Hiruma-sama telat ngomongnya!Dianya dah pergi tuh!:P*

Hiruma pun akhirnya menelusuri atap tidak ada waktu 10 menit ia melihat sosok laki-laki yang berwarna coklat keemasan dan mengenakan pakaian olahraga.

"Ternyata kau di sini…"

"Kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Sena melihat Hiruma.

"Aku di suruh mencarimu di sini sama cewek itu…" jawab Hiruma duduk di samping Sena.

"Mamo-chan ya?"

"Hn…" jawab Hiruma dengan gaya sena pun bercerita tentang kejadian tadi tanpa di suruh.

"Tadi aku malu banget…" kata Sena hampir menangis.

"Sudah…sudah…lagian dia tidak sengaja kok…" kata Hiruma menenangkan Sena dengan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sena.

"Iya…aku tahu kok…Mamo-chan bukan orang yang seperti itu…"

"Iya…iya…kau mau makan ini?" tawa Hiruma yang menyerahkan salah satu dari berjuta-juta permen karet bebas gula yang ada di saku blazernya*halah!lebay!*.Awalnya Sena sekian detik kemudian, Sena menerima permen karet dari Hiruma.

"Te-terima kasih…"

"Nah~…sekarang kita bisa kembali ke kelas…?Oya kamu kelas apa?" tanya Hiruma*Grth:heeeehh?Hi-hiruma-sama masih waras kan?Ko-kok ngomongnya aku-kamu?(di timpuk AK 47)*

"Hm….kelas XII 5 kamu sendiri?"

"Sama…ayo kita kembali ke kelas…" ajak Hiruma.

"Ya…"

Di kelas XII 5 cowok…

Sena dan Hiruma masuk berbarengan. Saat di kelas, Hiruma dan Sena langsung di tatap penuh arti yang tidak bisa di saat Hiruma di depan kelas, ia celingak-celinguk sendiri untuk mencari tempat duduk.

"Hei…Hiruma…di sini aja duduk bareng…!" kata Sena melambaikan langsung tersenyum dan ia langsung ke tempat Sena dan duduk.

"Hei…Hiruma…kenapa kau bisa kenal Mamo-chan?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Entahlah…kau sendiri?"

"Kalau aku teman SMP nya."

"Teman mu itu sangat aneh…" kata Hiruma menunjukan ekspresi datar.

"Aneh?Tapi ia di anggap sempurna di sini…!" kata Sena antusias.

"Sempurna?"

"Iya…dia di anggap sempurna karena ia memilki 3 kemampuan…!"

"3 Kemampuan?"

"Iya!Tiga kemampuan yang di maksud adalah kepintaran, kelembutan, dan kecantikannya…!"

"Heh…kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak incar dia saja?"

"Hah?Mengincar Mamo-chan?Aku kan sudah ada Suzuna-chan…lagi pula Mamo-chan sudah aku anggap sebagai kakak sendiri." Jelas Sena.

"Oh…lalu siapa Suzuna-chan?Ah, jangan-jangan dia yang kau ajak menari di café kemarin ya?"tanya Hiruma tersenyum.

"He?I-iya…" jawab Sena blushing.

Di kelas XII 5 cewek…

"Hei Mamo-chan…kenapa kau bisa kenal anak baru itu?Ku dengar kalau dia anak kepala polisi kota tidak salah ia lebih tua dari aku beberapa …nama nya Hiruma Yoichi ya…aku panggil You-nii saja deh…" tanya Suzuna penasaran saat pulang sekolah.

"Aku belum anggap kalau aku mengenalnya…" jawab Mamori.

"Kalau begitu apa hubungan mu dengan dia?"

"Kau buta ya?Hubungan kami itu 'MUSUH'…" jawab Mamori dengan ada penekanan pada kata 'MUSUH'.

"Sudah aku mau kerja dulu…" ujar Mamori meninggalkan Suzuna dari kelas.

"Hei…tunggu aku Mamo-chan…!" panggil Suzuna yang meluncur dengan inline skate nya untuk menyusul Mamori.

Jam 9 malam…

Mamori kini menuju sebuah café di mana ibu nya bekerja sabagai penyanyi café.Dan sekarang ia sudah di depan café. Saat Mamori ingin masuk ke halaman café, ia di hadang kumpulan preman.

"Hai cewek…mau temani kami?" goda salah satu preman yang menghadang jangan salah Mamori sama sekali tidak takut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" bentak Mamori ke preman preman itu.

"Ayo temani kami…" kata preman itu kali ini preman itu memegang tangan preman itu membuat Mamori marah.

DUAK!

BUK!

Mamori langsung menendang kaki preman itu kuat-kuat dan Mamori juga tidak lupa untuk menendang bagian sudah pasti preman itu mengaduh tidak terima di tendang, preman itu siap melayangkan pukulannya. Mamori memang mengakui tenaga nya lebih lebih lemah dari preman itu. Lalu tiba-tiba preman-preman itu dan juga Mamori di silaukan dengan lampu motor tiger milik Hiruma turun dan memegang lembut lengan Mamori.

"Malam-malam begini kenapa masih di luar?Bagaimana kalau kepala sekolah tahu kalau murid teladan di sekolah masih keluyuran malam-malam?" tanya Hiruma seolah-olah tidak melihat kumpulan preman pun menarik tangan Mamori menuju motor nya. Tujuan Hiruma hanya satu yaitu menyelamatkan Mamori dari kumpulan preman.

Tidak terima mangsanya *mangsa?* di ambil Hiruma, preman itu langsung menghadang Hiruma.

"Kau jangan urusi urusan orang lain…dan jangan kau bawa dia…" kata preman itu dengan penekanan di setiap katanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dada hanya tersenyum ala setannya.

"Kau-yang-seharusnya-jangan-campuri-urusan-orang-lain-!" kata Hiruma yang menunjuk-nunjuk dada preman itu lebih keras.

Tidak terima di begitukan oleh Hiruma, si preman itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya kearah Hiruma dapat menangkis serangan itu dan memukul tangan preman itu yang langsung K.O *Woaaaahhh…huebat!XDDD~~*

Lalu para preman lainnya juga menyerang insting berkelahi nya sangat tinggi ia dengan mudah mengalahkan para preman itu.

Lalu keluarlah seorang inspektur bersama 3 anak buah nya dari café, tempat ibu Mamori inspektur tersebut adalah Yuuya Hiruma, ayah tanpa sengaja Yuuya melihat perkelahian di halaman parkir café kesal melihat ada yang berkelahi selain anaknya, ia menyuruh anak buah nya menangkap mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lihat?Cepat tangkap mereka!" perintah Yuuya yang di angguki anak ada polisi di belakang Hiruma, para preman itu kabur. Hiruma bingung kenapa preman itu ia menoleh kebelakang dan langsung tangannya di pegang erat-erat oleh anak buah di perlakukan sama seperti mereka di seret paksa menghadap inspektur ini Hiruma tidak tahu kalau polisi tersebut adalah anak buah saat mereka menghadap ke Inspektur, Hiruma kaget melihat Mamori juga kaget melihat ibunya yang ada di samping ayah Hiruma.

"Yoichi…?" pekik Yuuya.

"Mamori…?" pekik ibu Mamori.

"Ayah…?"

"Ibu…?

Lalu polisi tersebut melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hiruma dan Hiruma mau menjelaskan semuanya supaya ayahnya tidak salah pahan tentang perkelahian tadi, Yuuya langsung menampar Hiruma dengan keras.

PLAAKK!

Yah~…itulah Yuuya tepat mengenai pipi putih …pasti sakit rasanya…*Hiruma: YA JELAS SAKIT, AUTHOR BAKA SIALAN!*

Kini pipi putih Hiruma agak memerah yang membuktikan tamparan Yuuya memang sekali *di bakar Hiruma*.Mata Hiruma Mamori pucat dan menutup mulutnya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti berkelahi, Yoichi?" bentak Yuuya. Sedangkan Hiruma hanya diam dan pergi dari tampat itu dengan motor Mamori angkat bicara.

"Paman…dia tidak salah…dia hanya ingin melindungi ku dari kumpulan preman tadi, Paman…" ujar Mamori dengan wajah khawatir.

"Benarkah…?" tanya Yuuya tidak percaya.

"Iya…"

=!TBC!=

Yoshhhh….!Akhirnya bisa updet juga nih…!XDDDD~~

Maaf ya para readers kalau saya tidak bisa updet cepat…m(_ _)m

Oya…saya mau minta maaf karena di sini Sena di buat jadi agak nakal dan bandel…*Sena sukses bersin-bersin gaje di jepang sana*

Sebenarnya fic ini sudah saya ketik sampai selesai…tapi saat mau di publish besoknya…tau-tau laptopnya gak bisa hidup…semua fic saya terpendam di sana selamanya…selamanya…selamanya…-efek gema- selamanya…selamanya…sela-#plaaakkk…!*jangan lebay deh…=_="*

Hiyoko: sabar aja ya Grth-chan…tabah ya…

Grth: hisk…hisk…makasih Hiyoko-chan…waktu aku mau nangis…ngamuk-ngamuk aku di rumah…hisk…hisk…hemp….HUWEEEEEEEE!*nangis Bombay*

Hiyoko: u-udah dong Grth-chan…yang pentingkan udah di publish…udah dong jangan nangis lagi…aku gak suka ngeliat orang nangis…

Grth: ta-tapikan…

Hiyoko: mau ku panggilkan Hiruma-sama dengan AK 47 nya?*senyum ala Yamato *

Grth: GLEEK!Ti-tidak perlu Hiyoko-chan…*keringat dingin*

Hiyoko: nah~…gitu dong…aku jadi senang kalau melihat Grth-chan senang…!*tebar seyum*

Grth: jangan senyum-senyum gitu dong Hiyoko-chan…bikin merinding nih…*megang leher belakang*

Hiyoko: iya…iya…kalau begitu ayo kita tutup fic ini…!

Grth: ayo…!

Grth&Hiyoko: Mind To Review?*nodong golok-di tendang-*

Grth&Hiyoko: er-ere…pi-ipi…yu-uyu…repiyu…!*ala Ceriwis*

Grth: kalau mau nge-flame juga gak papa kok…silahkan saja…!Tapi jangan kasar-kasar banget ya…^^"


End file.
